


U Can Lean On Me

by Lizjames



Series: U and I together: Music Inspired fics [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Haunted House, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Oops, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song Lyrics, Song fic, all of my fics are song fics lol, but not any ghosties, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: When Shane looked back up and caught Ryan’s eye and his chest tightened and breathing stopped, he realized he was fucked.Ryan was just so tired and he wanted to go to his own home and sleep in his own bed.OrThe story of how Ryan is very tired and Shane gets used as a pillow.





	U Can Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic folks! I wrote this is about 3 hours so I apologize! I’ve just learned this song on my ukulele and I can’t get it out of my head so I wrote a thingy cuz I thought it fit. I do not mean anything by shipping these two people together. I know they both have significant others and I respect that, I just enjoy the idea of their relationship okay? Lol, ps. I don’t own the song either, don’t sue me my dudes.  
> Song: Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Paul Anke (the 1959 version is my favorite) recommended to give it a listen but is not required.  
> Enjoy :)

The day so far had been exhausting. Driving for 6 hours and 38 minutes to get to another stupid haunted house was a very stupid idea, Ryan thought. He was very grateful for the opportunity, don’t get him wrong. The Rengstorff House was very beautiful, and slightly creepy in a good way. “A perfect place to go ghost hunting!” Shane had said, “it’s got it all, the ghosties and thingys, while still being air conditioned!” But he was just so _tired_ and he wanted to go to his own home and sleep in his own bed. Ryan sighed and sat down on a squishy couch in the parlor, where they were suppose to film the rest of the video.

They had explored most of the house already, no spooky encounters so far. Except for when Shane had scared the shit out of him with a flashlight in the bathroom. Not fun, Ryan thought bitterly.

Ryan had left Shane and the crew to go lie down for a bit. He was pretty tired. After a little Shane came in.

“Hey, you okay, little guy?” He asked.

Ryan was now curled up on the couch. “Yeah, I’m good... just tired. Ya know?” Ryan breathed out quietly. 

Shane came over and sat next to Ryan, patting him on the shoulder. “You want to take a nap? The crew has to set up still so we’ve got a little time.”

“This couch has no pillows though,” Ryan said with a pout looking at Shane.

Shane wheezed and shifted to the side. “I’m a perfectly good pillow my dude. I feel offended that you over looked me.” Shane said playing hurt.

”No offense, my long legged friend, but you are all skin and bone. You wouldn’t be a good pillow at all!” Ryan exclaimed back.

Shane faked offense and shook his head. “I’ll prove it, you’ll see. Get over here!” He said reaching out to Ryan. Ryan squirmed and tried to escape, but it was a pretty small couch, and after a bit of resisting he gave up. 

  _Put your head on my shoulder_  
_Hold me in your arms, baby_

Ryan tried to stifle a yawn as he leaned into Shane.

  
_Squeeze me oh-so-tight_  
_Show me that you love me too_

Shane wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist and squeezed. “See? I told you.” Ryan hummed in conformation.

  
_Put your lips next to mine, dear_  
_Won't you kiss me once, baby?_

Ryan was trying to fight sleep, but his eyelids were getting heavy. Stupid body, Ryan thought, it’s betraying me. Shane was warm and soft, very contradictory to what Ryan had previously thought. Ryan blinked, and tried to keep his eyes open, forgetting when he had closed them. He blinked, then blinked again, and he let his eyes shut finally, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

  
_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_  
_You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)_

Shane pressed a quick kiss to Ryan’s temple once he knew that Ryan was fully asleep. He sighed and pulled Ryan a little closer. 

   
_People say that love's a game_  
_A game you just can't win_

Shane had a major crush on Ryan for a while now. Not knowing when it really started but finding out his suspicions when Sara had nudged him one day at lunch and whispered “Dude, you have to stop with the heart eyes. Someone is going to notice!” while quietly giggling. Shane, at first, was pretty confused, but when he looked back up and caught Ryan’s eye and his chest tightened and breathing stopped, he realized he was fucked.

  
_If there's a way_  
_I'll find it someday_

Shane knew he didn’t have a chance. He was 99.9% sure Ryan was straight, but when he was laying in his arms, all warm and cozy, it was easy to pretend. 

  
_And then this fool will rush in_

Shane ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair a few times, not seeing the person capturing this on video behinds him. “This is so black mail!” Adam whispered and snuck back into the living room, careful not to make a sound and disturb what was happening in the parlor. 

  
_Put your head on my shoulder_

Ryan stirred a bit and Shane froze, then slowly retracted his hand.

  
_Whisper in my ear, baby_  
_Words I want to hear_  
_Tell me, tell me that you love me too (tell me that you love me too)_

 _“_ why’d you stop?” whispered a sleepy confused voice.

”I thought I was waking you,” Shane replied. “sorry.” 

“keep doin what you were doin,” Ryan said and shuffled closer. “it was nice.”

_Put your head on my shoulder_

Shane smiled and continued to brush his fingers through Ryan’s hair. It was so easy to pretend sometimes, he thought sadly. Ryan melted into the touch and whimpered(even though he wouldn’t ever admit it) and Shane rumbled with a deep laugh. 

“You like that, baby?” He asked.

”shut up Madej,” came the reply, “... and don’t call me baby” Ryan said, hiding the small smile on his face. 

 _Whisper in my ear, baby_  
_Words I want to hear, baby_  
_Put your head on my shoulder_

”Whatever Bergara,” Shane whispered back as he continued to caress Ryan’s hair. “Go back to sleep.” 

Ryan complied and shuffled a bit closer to Shane’s warmth before difting back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that sucked :)  
> If I made any mistakes please tell me. I’m running on like no sleep and am very stressed about my AP Psyc test. Sorry for this bad piece of writing. It’s a stress reliever for me.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
